Dinner
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What will happen when Luka, Phoebe's older brother come to visit her for the first time after she left home? How will he react to the fact that she has a boyfriend? This dinner just got crazy in under five minutes.


**Shark Rules: Hi everyone I had this idea and it seems crazy.**

**Phoebe: What's it about?**

**Shark Rules: Well it's about your brother meeting your boyfriend's family.**

**Phoebe: That doesn't sound good.**

**Shark Rules: Now please welcome Luka. **

**Luka: Okay 1. why am I here and 2. I will KILL you because I was told that you gave my little sister a boyfriend because I heard rumors, and I usually don't pay any attention to them.**

**Shark Rules: He is just a little bit grumpy.* looks nervous***

**Phoebe: She doesn't own Tai Chi Chasers or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Please don't kill my best friend Luka.:(**

* * *

" He coming any moment now!" screamed Phoebe. She had just got a message that her brother was coming to see how she was doing. He didn't know about her having a boyfriend, and when he does, it's bye-bye Michael. She was wearing a light pink mini jacket, a white shirt, a pink skirt, and silver heels. Her hair was loose with a pink headband. The Arclight family was getting ready for dinner. She made them swear to NOT tell her brother about the youngest family member being her boyfriend. " He's here!" yelled Phoebe.

" He's already here!" Thomas screamed.

" Yes, and get in your positions!" she yelled back. Everyone got in their assigned positions. She opened the door and looked at her brother face to face. " Hi Phoebe, how's my little sister?" asked Luka.

"Good, just fine and all why do you asked?" she said nervously.

" Because you're my little sister." he said.

" Come on in and have a seat." she said. He went in and took a seat by Michael, who was really nervous. Everything went really quiet until Luka said something out of the blue. " Hey Phoebe, you won't believe what I heard, someone said that you have a boyfriend, isn't that crazy." he said.

" Yeah that is crazy." she chuckled nervously.

" Is it me or does the tone in your voice makes it sound like you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

" Why don't we have dinner now, since I heard the timer ring." said Chris.

" Yeah, come on I made it myself." said Phoebe.

" Are you people sure you want to eat HER cooking?" asked Luka.

" Don't worry she's a better cook than what you used to know." said Bryon. Luka thought that he was crazy saying that. On the other hand Phoebe was wondering who told Luka that. They all sat on the table, and prepared to eat. Luka was amazed at what a better cook Phoebe was. " This is better than what I excepted." said Luka.

" Thanks, Michael taught me how to cook." she said.

" Who's that?" asked Luka.

" The guy on your left." she said. Michael was on a high level of nervous now. " Yeah if he didn't teach her how to cook, we would be suffering right now." joked Thomas. Than he got mashed potatoes in his face. Than he saw that Phoebe had flung the potatoes in his face. So he flung some back at her, only to hit Luka instead. "Oops." said Thomas.

" Nice job Thomas, you just hit her brother." said Chris. Than Thomas flung gravy on Chris. Than a war had started. " Duck for cover!" Phoebe yelled. Everyone except for Luka went under the table. Than he got caught in the fight. " Stop fighting, I just reliezed that we got our little brother's girlfriend's brother in our fight." yelled Thomas.

" Little brother's WHAT!" Luka yelled.

" Oh no." Phoebe said.

" Not good." said Michael.

" So it's true, you DO have a boy friend. " yelled Luka.

" Yes but, I love Michael, he's sweet, kind, and gentle to me, and I love him, so please don't judge us. When we first met, he was such a gentleman to me, and he offered to take for ice cream because he felt bad about what happened to me because his ball hit me on the head. Later on I was falling in love with him because I knew he would always protect me. In fact he got hurt really bad saving me from being in the dragoniod army against my will. So please let us be together." She pleaded. Tears were starting to come down on her face. Luka knew that she must truly love him that much. " Please let us be together Phoebe's brother." said Michael. He was holding her close to him. " Do you two truly love each other?" asked Luka. They both nodded. " Than I'm okay with it, if you make my sister happy, than I know that you're okay, and you can call me Luka." he said.

" Thank you big brother!" Michael said.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG BROTHER IF YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN MARRIED YET, AND IF YOU TWO ARE PLANNING YOUR WEDDING AND IF IT'S SOON THAN FORGET WHAT I SAID!" yelled Luka. Than Sakura went in. " Hey Phoebe, how did your brother react to the boyfriend thing?" she asked.

" Wait did YOU tell him about us being boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Phoebe.

" No, Yuma wanted me to see if you told him." Sakura. Than Yuma walked in the house and asked the same thing. " Yes, but it was supposed to be a secret so now you DIE!" Phoebe yelled. She ran after him using her water character and attacking him with it. " I didn't know!" Yuma wailed, while running for his life, and everyone was laughing.

END

* * *

**Luka: So it is true.**

**Shark Rules: Please don't kill me. :(**

**Phoebe: Please don't.**

**Luka: Fine, but only because you don't want me too.**

**Shark Rules & Phoebe: R&R**


End file.
